Little Busters: Reverse
by Harmony's Wind
Summary: Riki and Kyousuke are in love with each other, but the other doesn't know it. Will some outside help, and some more time together help their feelings reach each other? Or will they forever be destined to be apart? Warnings inside. Note: kyousuke is also in his second year in this fic.


Warning: This will be a gender bender story. I'm not really sure how I'm going to do that yet so, if you guys have any ideas let me know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Busters at all, in any way, shape or form.

Please enjoy!

Little Busters:Reverse

Rin, and I had luckily been able to get everyone out the bus safely. Well, everyone except Kyousuke, who happened to be keeping the gas from leaking and setting the bus on fire. As soon as we had gotten the last person back to the hill we dashed down to get him. I ended up getting to him first since Rin was more exhausted then I was.

"Kyousuke." I put my hand on his shoulder, "Let's go."

"Riki." I heard in a soothing deep voice. I immediately looked at Kyousuke. "Is that you?" Kyousuke asked in a somewhat disoriented voice.

I gasped slightly, "Kyousuke don't worry everyones safe! We carried them to safety."

His lips turned upward into a small smile. "I never imagined you'd manage to do all that."

He reached up with a shaky hand to caress my cheek. "You've both grown far stronger, than even I had hoped." I gingerly placed my hand on top of his. "I'm glad."

He lifted his head with a smile on his face, and looked me in the eye "I'm proud of you Riki." Tears began to well up in my eyes, and began streaming down my face, but he wiped them away. Almost like he was saying. "Don't cry, please don't cry. I never want to see you cry."

"You have finally surpassed me." I leaned into his touch even more, and closed my eyes.

"It's all because of you Kyousuke," I said in a slightly shaking voice, "I've followed you my whole life. You're the one who taught me that being alive is fun!" Little did anyone know besides me how true those words really were.

He smiled at me one more time, before he closed his eyes, and passed out. "Kyousuke!" I screamed. _You can't leave me yet. You just can't. There still things that I need to tell you! I love you! ?Please don't leave me yet!_ But there wasn't time to dwell on such things as the bus burst into flames. We both immediately went to get our arms around him and started to get him to safety. But before we could go too much farther from the bus it exploded, and everything went dark.

Kyousuke's Pov

I had never felt more proud of Riki than today. The feeling of his soft face leaning slightly into my shaky hand. The crystal tears threatening to spill from his enchanting soft brown eyes. _I never, ever want to see you cry. Especially if it's because of me._ I began to wipe away his tears with my thumb.I felt the darkness start to creep in form the edges of my vision. I screamed in my mind_ not yet please not yet! There are still things I want to do with him, and to say to him. I love him please don't take him from me!_Then everything went black.

Yuiko's Pov

My eyes began to flutter open as light began streaming into my eyes. I closed them again and groaned. I managed to open them again, and lifted myself into a sitting position. Just when I was about to take a look around to see where I was a doctor walked in.

"It seems you're awake. How are you feeling?"

I blinked, "Fine I suppose. Where exactly am I?"

"You're in the hospital. You were on a class field trip, when your got into an accident. It was a miracle everyone on board lived."

I blinked again, realization slowly creeping up on me. "Wait how can we be alive? What happened back there?"

He gave me a huge smile, "Two of the students on board managed to pull everyone to safety, while another student stopped the gas from leaking out by using his body as a plug. It was truly a miracle."

Tears threatened to spill down my face. _They did it didn't they? I'm so glad._ "What is everyone's status?"

His face suddenly became serious, "Most of them sustained cuts from the glass, and some even had broken some bones, but the two patients we are most concerned about right now are currently in comas.

I started to feel slightly panicked, "Would you mind telling me their names, and the extent of their injuries?"

He nodded, and started flipping through a patient log until he stopped on a few pages in the back of the stack of patient profiles. "Riki, and Kyousuke are the patients that are currently in a coma. It seems that Kyousuke had a serious wound in his chest, and some 3rd degree burns, but a blow to his head has caused him to go into a coma. As for Riki he seems to have shielded both Kyousuke, and the other student when the bus exploded, thus preventing them from further harm. Unfortunately, he ended up with some more serious burns on him, and the force of the blast must have made him fall unconscious."

I nodded, _so it was Riki, and Kyousuke who got hurt. Figures._

How long do you think they'll be out?" I aksed

He sighed, "I get the feeling that it'll be a few months, but for some reason I think they'll wake up at the same time."

I looked at him with bewilderment clearly etched on my face._ Why would they wake up at the same time?_

He noticed the look on my face, and began to elaborate. "What I mean is, I get the feeling that they would never leave each other behind you know? Like they'll wait for each other, no matter how long it takes."

I smiled, "Hm that definitely seems like something they would do for each other. I mean they are in love with each other, even if the other doesn't know it."

"That would probably explain it, but isn't Riki a boy?"

My smile only grew, "I don't think it matters to him. As long as Riki is Riki I don't think he cares."

We both seemed to be smiling at the thought. "Well Miss Yuiko you are free to go after a few more nights here for observation. Please let me know if there's anything you need."

I nodded, "Thank you I will."

I sighed as I plopped my head down on my pillow. _I hope you two wake up soon. It won't be the same without you two._ That was my last thought as I drifted off to sleep.

Kyousuke's Pov

I felt my consciousness returning to my body, and began to slowly creak open my eyes as I let out a groan. As my eyes started to focus, and I realized what I was looking at I smiled. There, sleeping right next to me, was Riki. His delicate eyelashes just barely brushed his pure, and soft face. I reached out my hand and began softly stroking his soft brown hair. For some reason I had never felt so content. Suddenly I saw him stir, and I saw his eyes flutter open. As soon as we made eye contact he gave me the most beautiful smile I had ever seen.

"Hey." He said in a scratchy voice.

"Hey." I said in raspy tone.

After hearing how the other the sounded we bursted into laughter. "Ha ha, y-you sound like you have hay stuck in your throat." I said barely able to control myself.

"Y-you sound like one of those lame movie actors." He quipped back. His face was filled with such life as he laughed. It made my stomach feel like there were butterflies fluttering around in it. I only get this feeling ,that can only be described as _beautiful_, when I'm around Riki. I'm not really sure when I first started feeling like that around him, but I know that it started when we were still kids. I grew to live with these feelings over time, but I never acted on them. I was afraid he would hate me, and our friendship would be ruined. After I died, and created the artificial world my number one goal was to make sure that he would be able to live without me. It hurt a lot, especially when he started dating my sister. I wanted to live with him forever and ever, but I knew it could never be. When we went to say our goodbyes, just before I left he told me that he and Rin had broken up, and that he would be strong for me. I smiled at the thought _it was like a huge weight had been lifted off my chest._

"Say Kyousuke." He suddenly looked disoriented.

"Yes?"

"Where are we?" He asked.

As soon as he asked I began looking at our surroundings. It seemed we were in a white room with a lot of balloons and flowers in it. Lying on a big double sized bed. Just when I was about to answer him I noticed a doctor standing peeping in with the door slightly ajar.

I was immediately on alert, "Who are you?" I asked accusingly.

It seemed Riki had just noticed him as well, and started trembling slightly. That just made me even more upset.

"Hey, hey take it easy." He walked in the door, and slowly closed the door, and put his hands up in surrender. "I'm your doctor, and I just came to check on you two."

"Doctor?" Riki asked.

He nodded. "You guys have been in a coma for three months. You're in the hospital."

"The hospital? Why would we be in the hospital?" Then it struck be like a lightning bolt.

"Was it because of the accident?" I asked.

When those words left my mouth Riki immediately sat up he with a look of concern. "Is everyone okay? Are they safe? No one died right?"

I stifled a laugh, _leave it to him to be more concerned about others than himself._

"There all doing great thanks to both of your heroic actions. Everyone was released from the hospital a while ago. Not a single person died either, it was truly a miracle."

I saw the relief spread all over his face at the news. To tell you the truth I was just as relieved. My face suddenly got serious, "So we are the only ones that are still in the hospital?"

He nodded, "You two were both in a coma for three months, and had much more serious injuries. Especially Riki."

"Why were his injuries the worst?"

The doctor sighed, "Your sister told me that when they were carrying you to safety, and the bus exploded Riki shielded you both from the blast. So it was only natural he had it a bit worse."

Before I could even react Riki gently placed a hand on my cheek. I slowly turned to look at him. "Kyousuke it's okay. I'm right here see?" He placed his other hand on my face, and began to wipe away the tears that had managed to escape my eyes with his thumbs. We slowly brought our foreheads together as he continued cupping my face.

"It's okay Kyousuke. I wanted to protect you, you've always been protecting me. I'm glad I got to protect you for once."

In that moment I knew exactly what Riki was trying to say. "Please don't cry Kyousuke, especially because of me. I never want to see you cry."

"Thank you." I whispered so softly he was the only one who heard it. He drew his forehead back, and took his hands away from my face.

"I'd do anything for you." He said just as quietly as I had.

The doctor clearing his throat brought us back to reality. After realizing what we had been doing we both blushed.

"You two will be released in a week, and we would like for you not to attend school until the end of summer break. Since it will have started by the time you guys have been released anyways hopefully it won't be too hard for you two. I'll write a doctor's note to your principle for you two as well."

I nodded. "Thank you."

"Yeah thanks a lot." Riki said. You could just see the gratitude swimming in his eyes.

The doctor smiled, "Why don't you two get some rest. I'll be back later to check on you."

We both nodded. As soon as he left Riki let out a huge sigh, and plopped back down on the bed. I decided to follow suite, and did the same.

We sat there in silence for a while before Riki decided to break the silence. "You know it's weird, I feel like I just took a 20 minute nap, not like I was in a three month coma."

I chuckled, "I know what you mean, everything that's happened up until now feels so long ago all of a sudden."

He turned to face me, "Kyousuke?"

"Hm?" I turned to look at him, he had a look of determination on his face.

"Promise me that we'll spend a lot of time together this summer."

I was slightly thrown off by that. "W-why do you want me to promise you that Riki?"

The look on his face didn't change, "Because I want to spend time with you, and I want to do fun things together."

"With everyone else right? Well I don't think that will be too hard."

He shook his head, "That's not what I meant I want to spend time with **you**. I still want to have fun together with our friends, but I would still like to do some things just you and me." He started to blush a light pink at that last request.

I was slightly dumfounded. _Is he saying that he wants to spend time alone with me? Like I'd ever argue with being able to spend time alone._

I smiled softly, "I promise will do things this summer just you and me. It actually might not be that hard since I'm pretty sure everyone in the Little Busters is going to be attending summer classes besides us."

His eyes seemed to brighten up at my promise, and he proceeded to tackle/ hug me. His small, and frail looking frame fit so perfectly against mine, as I wrapped my arms around him, and buried my face in his hair. Breathing in his delicate scent. He smelled like fresh snow in winter. It was in that moment that I decided that this summer was going to be the best of our lives. _I hope by the end of the summer my feelings will reach you Riki._ Funny enough Riki was thinking the exact same thing.

The young woman, who happened to be peaking in on the two, smiled. Yuiko silently shut the door, and proceeded to walk out of the hospital. "I'll do my part to make sure you two get a perfect opportunity to do just that." She then flipped open her phone, and punched in some numbers, and pressed the call button.

"Hey Dad? I'd like to ask you for a favor." After she finished explaining what she needed he asked what she could possibly need something like that for.

She smiled, "I need it for two friends of mine who deserve something like this more than anyone. I hope that this gift will help them find happiness."

Then she hung up, and started toward the school to make preparations to put her plan into action.


End file.
